


Kaboom

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Explosions, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Not every bomb can be dismantled in time.





	Kaboom

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Major injury’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

‘Get out! Get cover Jack!’

‘You know how this works Mac, you go kaboom, I go kaboom.’

‘Seriously Jack, you need to go, I will be at your six.’

Jack can see the anxiety in Mac´s eyes, it is clear as day, Mac knows he can´t disarm this bomb. He needs to get the kid out of here. They are in the middle of nowhere, it is not that people are getting hurt when this bomb detonates.

He can see Mac is getting more desperate in his movements and makes a snap decision. He grabs Mac and pulls him out of the door. They stumble into the hallway and Jack pushes Mac in front of him towards the exit.

‘We’re not going to make it Jack.’ Mac calls out desperately.

‘Just run.’

They are going to make it.

All Jack notices, is that he suddenly appears to be airborne, until he is smashed into a wall and everything goes black.

 

* *  *

 

Jack stares into the hallway, a large part of the building is gone, dust is still settling, so he can´t have been out too long. It is eerie quiet, except for the ringing in his ears. He moves his hand to his head but there is no blood, probably just scrapes and bruises. They were once again lucky.

‘Mac?’

It takes him a moment to realize he hasn´t heard Mac and he is also not answering.

‘MAC? Are you alright?’

When there still is no answer, he starts checking his surroundings, looking for Mac. His heart skips a beat when he localizes Mac. He is on his stomach, face turned away from him, so Jack pulls himself up, wincing when he feels muscles pull and bruises form, to go check on him. A wave of dizziness hits him, but it passes and he crawls on hands and knees to Mac.

‘Oh kid!’

Mac is so pale, he is almost translucent.

‘Mac? Can you wake up for me?’

There is absolutely no movement and now Jack is really worried. He frantically feels for a pulse and can´t find any, but he takes a deep breath, concentrating and there it is. That is good. They do however need help and a doctor. He feels for his cell, but it is not there, and then he remembers he had it in his hand, so it is probably somewhere on the floor between the rubble. He feels for Mac´s phone and takes a breath in relief when he finds it.

He dials Phoenix.

‘ _Hey Blondie, tell me you are on your way to exfil_.’

‘Matty? You have to speak up,’ the ringing makes that he is probably talking too loud and he has difficulty understanding Matty.

‘ _Jack, what´s wrong?_ ’

‘I can´t seem to wake Mac, he needs a doctor, like yesterday.’

‘ _Where are you?_ ’

Jack tells her the coordinates of where they are and a quick recount of what happened.

‘ _OK, stay put. I will make some calls_.’

Jack is just about to answer, when a moan escapes Mac´s lips.

‘Mac?’

Mac starts to move, clearly trying to get up on instinct. Jack gently pushes down, so Mac will get the message to stay down.

‘Are you with me Mac?’

Mac´s eyelids slowly open to slits, but Jack can see that he does his best to follow his voice, so that is good. But once Jack has a better look at Mac´s eyes, he can see that one of them is pinpoint, there is a blue ocean with a tiny black dot. Jack has seen enough injury to know that this is a sign of internal injury, so he checks to make sure.

‘Hey bud, look at me.’

Mac groans but does as he is told. It doesn´t reassure Jack that Mac hasn´t spoken at all. He checks Mac Pupils and one of them reminds him of that time Mac was held by El Noche. But he has seen enough, Mac´s pupils aren´t equal and responsive, he definitely has a traumatic brain injury.

‘OK Mac, I will get us out of here.’

‘J’k?’

‘Hey there bud, glad you joined me from the peanut gallery.’

‘W’h’d?’

Jack lets out a nervous relived laugh.

‘You had a bit of a run in with a wall.’

Mac scrunches up his face.

‘What´s wrong? Tell me.’

‘H’ts.’ Mac slurs.

‘Yeah, I can imagine.’

‘Why fl’r?’

‘You got blown up Mac. It will be OK, just breath and relax.’

Mac is shivering so Jack takes off his coat and drapes it over Mac.

‘How is that medevac coming around, Matty?’

‘ _They are underway, but it will be another forty minutes before they will reach you. Take care of him Jack_.’

‘You know I will, Matty.’

Mac is getting restless and Jack puts his hand on his chest, feeling the tension, he studies Mac´s face and can see that something is off.

‘Mac? Mac!’

‘ _What´s happening Jack?_ ’

‘I think he is seizing.’

‘ _You think?_ ’

‘Yeah, he isn´t jerking or anything, but he is tense, and his eyes are turned to the left.’

‘ _Make sure he has a free airway_.’

‘I know the drill, Matty. Come on Mac. It´s OK, I´m here.’

Without warning, Mac´s eyes roll up in his head and he goes limp.

‘Don´t do this Mac, come on.’

Jack feels for a pulse and takes a deep breath when he feels it. Out of nowhere a tac team enters the partially collapsed building. Two of the members are also paramedics and they quickly and efficiently check Mac over.

‘OK, we are going to put Macgyver on a stretcher so we can take him to the nearest trauma center, they are expecting him.’

Jack only nods.

‘ _Jack?_ ’

‘Yes Matty, I´m disconnecting and will call you when I know more.’

While they are walking towards the helicopter, Mac starts to seize again, this time it is a full tonic clonic one, but since he is restrained to the stretcher, he is secured. The team stops, putting the stretcher down, reassuring Mac he is going to be alright. Once the seizure stops, they hurry to get Mac more medical help.

 

* *  *

 

Jack studies his partner´s face, it is relaxed and pain free, which is good to see after all the confused and terrified looks he has seen on Mac every time he wakes. He hasn´t been really with them but the doctors are confident he didn´t sustain permanent brain damage. But every time he wakes, he is disoriented and scared and it doesn´t last very long before he either falls asleep again or they sedate him back to sleep. They took care of him while he stayed with Mac, a mild concussion, some scrapes and bruises, a sprained ankle and shoulder, nothing that won´t heal by itself.

A twitch informs Jack Mac is waking up again, he gets up so Mac will be able to see him.

‘Hey bud, you’re doing great, you’re in hospital and we are all doing good. Can you open your eyes for me?’

Mac slowly opens his eyes and looks confused at Jack.

‘Oh man, you are still as confused like a goat on Astro Turf, aren´t you?’

‘Please…’ Mac slurs.

‘What Please…?’

‘Don´t throw Texan wisdoms at me, my head hurts too much,’ Mac whispers.

Jack smiles.

‘You’re back!’

‘Was I gone?’ Mac slurs confused.

‘Well, you gave us all a good scare, but you will be alright. Let me call the doc, he wanted to see you when you woke up.’

Mac nods, immediately regretting it when the pain in his head makes him cry out, and closing his eyes all at the same time.

‘Be careful bro, that noggin of yours got scrambled good, so just stay still, OK?’

Mac doesn´t trusts his own voice, so he just hums. Now that he has his eyes closed, he can feel fatigue pulling and although he wants to reassure Jack he is fine, he lets go and gives into the pull of sleep. Jack is with him. He´s safe.

 


End file.
